Vlad Tepesh (Continuum-59343921)
Vlad Tepesh, the Lord Impaler Appearance Vlad Tepesh is a somber gentleman of indeterminate age, very tall and full-bearded with dark hair and crimson eyes Background Vlad Tepesh was the greatest hero of Transylvania, whose feats in war caused him to be known fearsomely as the "Impaling Prince" to the Turks. While the nation was small, he was a hero who ascended to the throne and managed to turn back the numerous invasions of the Ottoman Empire that had trampled over every other country. Vlad's homeland, the Principality of Wallachia, was a small country stuck between the large nations of Turkey and Hungary. He led a tragic life, during which he murdered his father, buried his older brother alive, and went to war against his younger brother. He was motivated by a love of his nation and a duty to maintain its sovereignty and power, so he purged all who would oppose its interests. Though he had a very clear sense of justice, he was brutal in his methods, having executed about one fifth of the population of his country through his life. His war against Turkey was a desperate battle including guerrilla warfare and scorched earth tactics, and several times, he left mountains of Turkish enemy soldiers he impaled. He was captured by King Matthias of Hungary in 1462 on grounds that he was a collaborator to the Turks, and was confined for twelve years in prison. His feats accomplished in defense of his country during the time were defiled, and all that was left was a legend passed down of a humiliating, blood-starved fiend. He turned his back on the on the Orthodox Church in 1476 and converted his country to Catholicism; the same year, his army was defeated by the Turkish army and his younger brother Radu. As he was about to be executed Vlad believing he has been abandoned by God, turned his back on the divine and drinks the blood from the floor in front of an executioner. That Blood happened to be mixed with the blood of slain Vampires He was 45. Dracula was born with the power of a Pure Born Master. He came to prominence when he put The Council of Blood through an organizational shuffle. He as much as anybody else on the present council has ruthlessly maintained the peace between the human and Nightbreed worlds so that even most Goya are afraid of him and refuse to cross paths with any of his agents. History Vlad was in Transylvania which is why he arrived in Nerima just after Dimitri was taken into custody by the enforcers. D calmly greeted his father who after introducing himself to everyone quickly and severely dealt with the rest of the Dark Pack. Since Morgan was Queen of Makai and thus technically, outside of his domain he focused on those more fit for his judgment beginning with the, Lord of the Zombies and former Minion to Lord Ozumo. Before the astonished eyes of Darkwulf Drakul banished his Immortal essence to another plane more suited to his nature. Allowing him to work off the bad karma of his many sins and find the path of redemption by his own means. Unfortunately as a renegade who betrayed his own pack, a kinslayer and oath breaker Vlad was not so lenient with Darkwulf. all at once the ground beneath his clawed feet dissolved, and all at once tentacled arms rose up to wrap themselves around his limbs and torso, drawing him down into the pit as it swallowed him whole mere seconds later, the plaintive wine of his howl lingering on seconds beyond his physical passing. After saying his farewell to everyone Drakul told D that he could wait another hundred years for his answer before he and Eve departed on their way. Sadly much to D’s frustration before they left Eve revealed his real name to everyone. As they were leaving Eve was glopped by Happosai. All at once a loud feminine cry was heard, followed in short order by a very loud smacking noise, and tracing this the sound of a voice screaming as it reached escape velocity soaring high into the heavens. Dimitri slowly came to in front of chained up in front of his uncle. The brawny enforcers and the stolid Eve stood nearby as silent witnesses to the enfolding drama, along with a taciturn and moody looking Morgan. After testing his chains and finding them quite solid he remained defiant to Drakul daring him to do his worst. Upon noticing that Morgan was there he asked if she was a prisoner as well. Vlad assured him that she was merely there as a key component for Dimitri’s punishment. Throughout Dimitri’s sentencing Vlad remained calm until he brought up his sister to which Dimitri angrily replied that he didn’t want Vlad to sully his mother’s memory. For the first time Dimitri felt the marrow in his veins boil over, only to subside agonizing moments later as his uncle slowly regained control over his legendary temper. After apologizing he once again tried to get through to his nephew that his Rakshasa blood has blinded him to certain truths that would have been self-evident to the lowliest child had Dimitri been but willing to listen to him all those decades ago when he said that he had potential. However Dimitri remained defiant before finally asking what Vlad planed to do with him. Since death would obviously be too swift and kind a penalty to pay for Dimitri’s numberless transgressions so Drakul decided to trap him in the Eye of Dagon. Once more Dimitri struggled against his chains, but again he found them quite solid and resistant to his worst efforts. Instead he just told his uncle to he would escape and then celebrate by feasting on his bleeding heart. Morgan finally spoke up in defense of Dimitri. Vlad took the opportunity to reveal the second part of his sentence. Despite their pretence to merely be using each other in the furtherance of their mutual schemes it was obvious the two were in love with each other. So after getting them both to admit it Vlad married them. Tired of hearing Dimitri’s wining Eve activated his curse before Vlad eye of Dagon and pronounced words of a strangely unearthly nature, and all at once the eye seemingly expanded to snake out with tentacles that latched onto the panda form of Dimitri, drawing him into the gaping maw that was its iris, at which point the renegade vanished from mortal sight all together. Morgan started to lunge forward, only to encounter the immovable arm of Eve as the latter thrust it in the path of the succubus to block her attempted movement. Vlad then tossed the eye to her and named her Dimitri’s jailer. With that the lord of the Vampire nation turned and strode out of the chamber, the grim-faced Enforcers falling into line behind him, as did Eve who acused him of enjoying that. To which Vlad denied as he felt that Morgan had already suffered greatly for the fool and it was just something that needed to be dome. Mathiais was also worried while he felt that the punishment was cruel and necessary he thought marrying them was excessive as well as the fact that there would be problems when the punishment is made common knowledge. Drakul who preferred that the details are kept confidential just ordered him to say that Dimitri had been punished with banishment to a Hell plane, but not the means by which it was affected. He didn’t mind if their married was made public. Eve quickly figured out that Drakul wished mean to assuage the Chiefs of the various tribes by seeing Morgan weeps for him whom she once did loathe as they will know that they are truly punished and will take pity on them both. He was quick to add that he didn’t regard marriage alone to be the worst sort of torture and Eve didn’t bother to add that it was also the smart thing to say when in her immediate presence, otherwise she might have to "punish him," and in that one regard the Lord of the Vampires knew himself to be the one at a distinct disadvantage... When Vlad heard that Frank was getting married he didn’t waste any time in setting up bachelor party for him. As while he found him barely worthy of the Vampiric Godddess he’s been looking forward to the day Frank gets everything that he deserves and more. Much to Vlad’s surprise Alucard made his presence known. Seeing his eldest son Vlad pronounced his name as though he did not know whether to cry or spit, either in surprise, disgust or wonder. When Alucard told him that he had been invited Vlad turned on his youngest Alexander who had sent out the invitations, but it turned out that it was Dee who had invited Alucard so that he could make an announcement where normal differences and hostilities are---temporarily---set in abeyance. Much to Vlad’s astonishment Alucard informed him that he was no longer in the employ of the British Government. However the reason that wanted to see his father after so many decades and let Dee convince him to come was so that he could introduce Vlad to Integra whom he had married. Seeing the ring that Vlad once gave Alucard’s mother adorning Integra’s hand Vlad seemed about ready to choke on his own tongue forcing Alexander to express his shock that Alucard had married into the Van Hellsing family. That wasn’t the only bombshell they dropped Integra revealed that she was four months pregnant. Vlad could only sputter as words failed him utterly in that moment. By this point Gabriel Van Helsing came to stand between Vlad and Integra whom he was glaring at with such a mixture of emotions. Vlad seemed to find it easier to shift his focus towards a man who had been a longtime adversary and asked if he approved of the union. However Gabriel had already agreed to accompany his cousin and her husband here under the banner of truce. While he didn’t approve of her becoming a vampire he was honor bound to respect her decision. Integra assured Gabriel that she had become Alucard’s Familiar not a vampire. They were interrupted by the arrival of Alexander Anderson who tracked Alucard down to Japan. However before he could attack Logan placed his claws under the nose of the priest, even as Walter wrapped a line of cord around his neck. Not to be detained Alexander was able to fight the two off only to be obliterated by Stan before he could continue. This greatly annoyed Death who was hoping to take the night off. As they still had a score to settle and he’s promised his wife a quiet evening on the town Alucard offered to take it off her hands. Releasing his restriction to Level Three all eyes stared in dismay as the dark clad figure of Alucard seemed to grow momentarily more opaque than usual, and then his cape stretched out and covered the remains of the fallen priest, and like an eraser on a chalk board swept them all away, leaving a barely scorched mark on the floor in his passing. Seeing everyone staring at them Death told everyone to get back to celebrating. While Alucard saw to Integra Vlad glanced at Victoria and complemented her on her bravery in defending her mistress. But of a sudden something else occurred of an entirely unexpected nature. The room became softly illuminated, and then at the center of it all a vortex of light erupted brilliantly, forcing creatures of the night to flinch away, while others gaped in awe as the momentary effect gradually subsided and revealed in its passing Thelendra, Gymp and Kasumi. Abilities Dracula is considered a Master among Masters. Category:Continuum-59343921